


[Podfic] Incubus x Gon

by 1angel2heart



Series: Podfic (1Angel2Heart) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, but...there will be really naughty stuff soon T_T, sfw from chapters 1-5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: Gon makes a huge mistake that compounds his already terrible situation.  [Podfic Version]I'm preparing to update this so I've done a recording for the chapters that did not have one previously.Available Podfic chapters for this story will be here.Contents:Chapter I: DesperationChapter II: TroubleChapter III - DealChapter IV - ContractChapter V - PanicChapter  VI - Humiliation and RegretPending:Chapter VII -





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161) by [1angel2heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart). 



  
_cover art by[RingoChuu](https://twitter.com/ChuuRingo)_

**Exclusive Podfic by Author**  


**Text:** [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161/chapters/27683955)

 **Reader:** [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart)

 **Length:** 23 minutes 33 seconds

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/fogz317pgg/INCUBUS_GON_CHAPTER_1.m4a) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/WQGauvJT6gQ)  
_(right click to save-as a link or visit[HERE ](http://kiwi6.com/file/fogz317pgg)to download. File Size: 38.8MB)_


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Determined to find his dad, Gon briefly loses track of his goal when he encounters a bit of trouble and is swayed by his innate desire to help someone in need. Is this diversion a good or bad thing? Will it ultimately assist with the path that he has chosen to walk or create a situation where he will be forced to walk another path?
> 
> Chapter Rating: Violence and foul language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 2am when I recorded this, so I apologize for any mistakes...

  
_cover art by[RingoChuu](https://twitter.com/ChuuRingo)_

**Exclusive Podfic by Author**  


**Text:** [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161/chapters/27683955)

 **Reader:** [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart)

 **Length:** 24 minutes 40 seconds

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rfk536yqwt/Incubus_x_Gon_c2.m4a) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Vhl92yUcVdc)  
_(right click to save-as a link or visit[HERE ](http://kiwi6.com/file/rfk536yqwt)to download. File Size: 23MB)_


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:  
> Finally seeing a way to save his loved ones, Gon makes a deal with a suspicious witch...
> 
> Chapter Rating: None

  
_cover art by[RingoChuu](https://twitter.com/ChuuRingo)_

**Exclusive Podfic by Author**  


**Text:** [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161/chapters/27683955)

 **Reader:** [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart)

 **Length:** 21 minutes 59 seconds

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/2599w1dt97/Incubus_x_Gon3.m4a) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/w2CyaGMO7bA)  
_(right click to save-as a link or visit[HERE ](http://kiwi6.com/file/2599w1dt97)to download. File Size: 20MB)_


	4. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gon is delighted that his spell worked, but then quickly regrets this as something dangerous starts unfolding right before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is impossible to unsign a contract, so do all your thinking before you sign." - Warren Buffet

  
_cover art by[RingoChuu](https://twitter.com/ChuuRingo)_

**Exclusive Podfic by Author**

**Text:** [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161/chapters/27683955)

 **Reader:** [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart)

 **Length:** 41minutes 40 seconds

 **Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/a8vfn9ut3j/INCUBUS_X_GON4.m4a) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/2k3GMhEDa1o)  
_(right click to save-as a link or visit[HERE ](http://kiwi6.com/file/a8vfn9ut3j)to download. File Size: 38.8MB)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any background noises and stuff. I tried to record during the day and didn't believe that Wednesday 26th December 2018 at noon would have been noisier than my usual 2-3am lol. Neighbors were quarreling, my sibling was coughing loudly with the flu, family members were throwing wares loudly into the kitchen sink, rickety old cars were driving down the street and the roof was popping and contracting from the heat of the day... I had to re-record over some parts but alas it's done!


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gon is shocked to learn of the price that is required for his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> "We experience moments absolutely free from worry. These brief respites are called panic." – Cullen Hightower

  
_cover art by[RingoChuu](https://twitter.com/ChuuRingo)_

**Exclusive Podfic by Author**

**Text:** [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161/chapters/27683955)

 **Reader:** [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart)

 **Length:** 54 minutes 55 seconds

 **Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/tphw3yvbfx/Incubus_x_Gon5.m4a) | [**YouTube**](https://youtu.be/u0UzfAb7slE)  
_(right click to save-as a link or visit[HERE ](http://kiwi6.com/file/tphw3yvbfx)to download. File Size: 51.23MB)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two recordings in one day...Both me and my voice are exhausted! Faced so many challenges to record but I'm so glad that I've successfully completed turning chapters 1-5 into a podfic sequence this soon. This project enabled me to do some necessary re-edits on some parts I did NOT like in the main file as well as write for some future scenes. And best of all after producing some decent podfic, I can update the story. Hooray!


	6. Humiliation and Regret PT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Gon is pushed beyond his limits. Can he survive being tested by a cruel incubus in order to gain the reward that determines the safety of his family and friends? 
> 
> NOTES: “Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future.” Fulton Oursler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm disgusting. That’s a fact.
> 
> WARNING: UNCENSORED/ NSFW!!!!!!!! USE HEADPHONES or not if you like living dangerously...
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Rated M for the Graphic Depiction of sex, Coarse Language and other possibly offensive things such as but not limited to: *Virgin / Clueless / First orgasm, *Graphic description of foreplay, *Anal fingering, *Humiliation, *Bondage, *Threesomes, *Oral sex, *Cum swallowing, *Crying, *Spit as a lubricant, *Dub-con, *Non-con *Breathtaking kisses and *Beautiful men.

  
_cover art by[RingoChuu](https://twitter.com/ChuuRingo)_

**Exclusive Podfic by Author**

**Text:** [Incubus x Gon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193161/chapters/27683955)

 **Reader:** [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart)

 **Length:** 39 minutes 38.6 seconds

 **Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/xxp26x74jo/Incubus_x_Gon6_R-18.m4a) | ~~**YouTube**~~  
_(right click to save-as a link or visit[HERE ](http://kiwi6.com/file/xxp26x74jo)to download for offline listening. File Size: 36.98MB)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you hear a Rooster (aka Cock / Cockerel) crowing incessantly in the background at some point in this recording, it's because I was recording this at 2:30AM and I could not stop that thing from making noise as the only "cocks" I have any control over are the ones in this story (and tbh even those do whatever they want)...


End file.
